Abigail Williams
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Gains 2 critical stars every turn. Increases own debuff resistance by 12%. |img2 = busterup |name2 = Insanity |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Buster performance by 8%. |img3 = divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Removes one enemy's buffs. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Video= - All Stage= center|500px |}} Ascension |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP Damage by 30%. Grants self Instant-Kill Immunity for 3 times. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She is the first Foreigner class servant. *She is the first servant that doesn't have Weak to Enuma Elish Trait despite the Earth attribute. *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Katsushika Hokusai. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Vlad III and Xiang Yu. *Her Outer Form is more mature in terms of personality and has a deeper voice, whereas her Regular Form is more innocent and has a higher pitched voice. *She is the first servant to have different NP animations depending on her ascension stage. Images Saint Graphs= Portrait_Servant_195_1.png|Stage 1 Portrait_Servant_195_2.png|Stage 2 Portrait_Servant_195_3.png|Stage 3 Portrait_Servant_195_4.png|Stage 4 abigailaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Icon_Servant_195.png|Stage 1 AbigailWilliamsStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AbigailWilliamsStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AbigailWilliamsFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S195 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S195 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S195 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Abigail1sprite.png|Stage 1 Abigail2.png|Stage 2 Abigail3.png|Stage 3 S195 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S195 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S195 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo195.png|NP Logo AbigailWilliamsStage3 NoEffects.png|Stage 3 (No Effects) Abigail3notentacles.png|Stage 3 (Without Tentacles) Abigail1skill.png|Skill Pose (Stage 1) Abigailskill1.png|Skill Pose 1 (Stage 2) Abigailskill2.png|Skill Pose 2 (Stage 2) Abigail3skill.png|Skill Pose (Stage 3) Abigail1arts1.png|Arts Attack 1 (Stage 1) Abigail1arts2.png|Arts Attack 2 (Stage 1) Abigail1arts3.png|Arts Attack 3 (Stage 1) Abigail1buster.png|Buster Attack (Stage 1) Abigail1quick.png|Quick Attack (Stage 1) Abigail1extra.png|Extra Attack (Stage 1) Abigail2extra.png|Extra Attack (Stage 2) Abigail1NP.png|NP Pose (Stage 1) Abigail2NP.png|NP Pose (Stage 2) Abigail3np.png|NP Pose (Stage 3) Abigailkey.png|Keys Abi_doll_1.png|Teddy Bear Plushie |-| Expression Sheets= Abisheet1.png|Stage 1 Abisheet2.png|Stage 2 Abisheet3.png|Stage 3 Abisheet3_no_tentacle.png|Stage 3 (Without Tentacles) |-| Craft Essences= Portrait CE 0753.png|Chocolate Key (Valentine CE) CE822.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit: Abigail Williams EmeraldFloatCE.png|Emerald Float CE922.png|Welcome to the Travelling Circus! CE1041.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Abigail Williams CE1105.png|Salem of the Heresy |-| Others= AbigailWilliamsArt01.jpg|Illustration by Kuroboshi Kouhaku Eorposter.jpg|EoR Poster Illustration by Koyama Hirokazu, Kuroboshi Kouhaku, Namaniku ATK, & Sasaki Shounen Category:American Servants Category:Extraterrestrial Servants Category:Lovecraftian Servants Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Divine Category:Enuma Elish Nullification Category:Threat to Humanity Category:Salem